


Farewell

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Partners to Lovers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: It's Thor's time to leave for Asgard to restore the peace in his realm. Clint is less than happy about that.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor
Kudos: 12





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> A very old work of mine I roughly translated to English now.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

"You're leaving?"

Thor looked up from the bag he was about to pack. The archer stood in the doorway, leaning slightly against the wooden frame, his back upright and his arms crossed. Tense. He nodded slowly, "Yes I must. These visions... they mean something and I have to follow them before something worse happens".

The other also nodded, but the effort it took was clearly visible in his eyes as he pushed himself away from his spot and went to the blonde who promptly pulled him into his arms. Clint's warm breath grazed his neck as he stroked his back.

"How long this time?

A soft sigh came over his lips.

"I don't know. A few weeks maybe or even months, I can't tell yet". 

"Weeks? Months? Or maybe two years again?". The demigod winced. Jane had already been angry about this period of time, so it was not surprising that Clint felt the same. Gently he pressed the lower body of the other a little closer to his, trying to calm him down. "No, not that long, I promise you.

The archer grumbled in his arms and hid his face against his chest to hide his sadness about this farewell. "And can't you take me with you? I can surely help you...".

Thor shook his head. He had often thought about taking his beloved with him into his world, introducing him to his family and friends and showing him other places he had not even dared to dream of. But these had been peaceful fantasies, based on his confidence that Asgard was safe. And this was now shaken to its roots.

"You know I can't do that. The dangers waiting for me in my home are not comparable to those here and I could not bear to expose you to them," he gently kissed his partner's forehead and leaned his face against his, absorbing his warmth, "and they need you here as Hawkeye. As one of the most powerful heroes on earth. Friend Stark and friend Rogers both seem quite tense; it's better to leave someone here to talk some sense into them."

Carefully, he took the bowman's hand and put it in his. It was smaller, not quite as strong, but just as rough and battle-hardened and he enjoyed the feeling of holding it. "Besides, Laura and the kids need you. You promised to protect them and now to lift their disguise would be as dangerous as it is foolish".

Initially it had shocked and hurt him that his hawk seemed to have found a new family in his absence, but a quiet conversation in private (and a stimulating night afterwards) had revealed the truth to him: all this was just a lie, a charade to protect Laura and her children, whose husband had died as a shield agent on a mission and now it was obvious that these same men were after his family.

Clint's insight came slowly and the barely perceptible nod he felt more than he saw put a stab to his heart. "Please don't worry my hawk... I swear on my life that I will return as soon as possible and then I will stay with you. This time, then also forever".

His lover lifted his head and looked at him, his blue eyes suspiciously wet, but his lips were adorned with a little smile.

"You should, otherwise I will follow you personally and drag you out of the fight with an arrow to your knee."

Thor laughed tenderly, because it was the quick-wittedness that had inspired his affection for the sniper before he had been able to get to know the other endearing aspects of him.

"Well in that case you have my permission!"

He leaned down and thus met the other as they tenderly kissed each other, the aftertaste of farewell bittersweet on their lips. It would hurt to be separated from him for so long, he was aware of that. But what had to be done...

When he made his way back to Asgard, Stark and Rogers accompanied him. Clint had left early in the morning after staying with him as Laura's youngest child was soon to be born. He listened to the banter of his two comrades with only one ear, his thoughts far away from here, with the mortal whom he loved more than anything. One last time he looked around and saw how beautiful and quiet this world could be. And it would remain that way, he would take care of that.

Thor left Midgard that day for an indefinite time and returned to his homeworld. But his heart remained there - and waited for his return.


End file.
